Talk:Species II (Film)/@comment-24.72.67.208-20180920201900/@comment-89.241.137.141-20180921035047
It could be made... 1. we just need to make it better this time if remade properly or into a tv series instead and focus on both genders of the species equally right. 2. we need to give those factions the finger or ban them outright in politics and tell them that if they don't like it = then don't watch it, its that simple... like changing the channel is the easiest thing since the invention of the gun, and it might actually turn out to be great unlike most of the shit we've had in years/decades and even from them too. There are far more concerning + important things to speak + worry about out there in day to day real life events than just a movie or series = tell them not to waste breath and resources of their own drama queen political shit of warlording agenda that caused the fall of both the Lannisters and Rome in disunity, and spend it instead in working + worrying about the world's major problems first instead. 3. If its going to be made, then wait a few years after it's been greenlit = 3 or 4, to allow the creators to bring a lot of specialized people in teams together throughout many contacts from all fields of filming to allow for a proper plot story telling in multiple directions + for those people to be available at the time of its start up on the books in pre production availability and sort it all out properly before hand, so it turns out well organized in the end and turns into a great series that can possibly surpass the originals. 4. listen to the fans ideas in some good areas and look some up from all corners of the internet and their websites for inspirations to help add to the series... and even get some onboard the project to help have a deep insight of multiple other possibilities new that can be added to it all. 5. keep it 18 rated plus, so to make it serious at all times in reveal + so it will not dilute or ruin it long term + keep it mostly out of reach of daily notice and make sure that special effects make up the details of the series in extra bits, instead of cheap CGI. 6. Bring in both young and adult age character groups in years to make it balanced for all to relate to in the movies or series in those situations. 7. more backstories to the characters + series and the alien species in explaining about + give the movies or series different directions to follow that will differ from before, and past retellings of the movies to be both refined and updated version if done. There's so much more that I can go on about to add to this, but I've decided to stop here for now and wait for later times to talk more about it again.